Kurogreen
by EyPi
Summary: Kurogané aurait du renvoyer un cadeau à Yuko... maintenant il est trop tard... il doit s'arracher les cheveux ! très léger KuroFye à la fin
1. Une jolie couleur

Auteur : EyPi  
Manga : Tsubasa RC  
Genre : Humour pour l'instant mais après… vous verrez  
Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais promis si je les ai, je laisse Kurochan à une amie … qui me tuerait si je le gardais… moi je garde juste Mokonaaaaaaaaaa

Voici donc une fan fiction sans queue ni tête … désolée d'avance de vous infliger une telle lecture…

* * *

**Kurogreen - chapitre 01**

Il n'en avait pas renvoyé.

Et juste lui !

Alors elle se vengeait…

Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! On l'avait forcé en plus…ou plutôt ce sale magicien l'avait forcé! Et c'était surtout à cause de cette satanée boule de poil insupportable (mais si mignonne ) !

Il glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre sentant que ses jambes ne continueraient pas à le soutenir pendant un temps plus long. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans son monde comme ça… et pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait… partir loin d'eux, être tranquille… enfin aussi tranquille que pouvait l'être un ninja n'aimant que le combat dans la vie…

Il était dans ses pensées quand il entendit un petit bruit près de lui. Il releva la tête et tomba sur la jeune princesse du pays de Clow qui avait l'air désolée et mal à l'aise pour lui.

S'en était trop !

C'était elle la plus mal barrée de l'histoire avec sa mémoire en moins, des gens louches à sa poursuite, et c'était sur son sort à lui qu'elle s'apitoyait !

Il n'en avait pas besoin, aussi se leva-t-il d'un coup et sortit de leur maison rapidement.

Ils étaient en ce moment dans un monde primitif assez spécial… il faisait toujours jour et toujours beau… bien me direz vous : pas de pluie, pas de tempêtes et pourtant beaucoup d'eau pour tout le monde. Pas de guerre, de famine, de désastres. Il n'y avait que des gens heureux, le monde idyllique quoi !

…

Si ce n'est que comme il ne pleuvait pas il n'y avait pas de végétation. Même dans les cours d'eau vu qu'ils étaient enterrés très profondément. Pas un seul brin d'herbe, pas d'arbres, pas de buissons ! Ils n'avaient même pas de grenouilles ni d'émeraude… donc ils ne connaissaient absolument pas la couleur verte… Ils avaient le bleu, le jaune, le rouge, le noir, le blanc le violet, l'orange…et tout le reste mais pas le vert (et personne s'était amusé à mélanger le jaune et le bleu dans leurs cours d'arts plastiques lol) ! Personne même n'avait les yeux de cette couleur !

Bon c'est sûr, c'est horrible pour eux de ne pas connaître une couleur mais ça n'allait pas affecter autant un ninja comme Kurogané… enfin ça ne l'aurait pas affecté s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sorcière et sa sale bestiole rose et ronde… et le blondinet aussi il ne fallait pas l'oublier quand même !

…

Kurogané se mordrait bien maintenant les doigts.

Il aurait dû rester à l'intérieur et supporter le regard de pitié de Sakura parce que ben… ces regards là devant lui c'était bien pire… Les gens lui sautaient dessus et voulait le voir de plus près… Sakura elle, elle avait pas ce problème, il suffisait de mettre des lunettes de soleil… mais lui ce n'était pas masquable… par cette chaleur il ne pouvait se cacher sous des tonnes de vêtements…

Il fit valser les gens agrippés sur lui puis courut se cacher dans une petite rue déserte pour souffler un peu. C'était dangereux ici le vert, la sorcière le savait c'était obligé, elle avait fait exprès pour se venger…et lui, pourtant habitué au noir ne pouvait hélas, pas cacher ce vert qui le collait depuis hier soir…

**Flash-back**

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger dans ce monde paisible et accueillant (mais sans vert) quand Mokona avait fait ses yeux bizarres et que la communication avec la sorcière des dimensions s'était faite. Avec une sorcière des dimensions assez en rogne d'ailleurs… contre un ninja de notre connaissance…

Il n'avait rien renvoyé pour le White Day… tous s'étaient plus ou moins pliés pour dénicher quelque chose même sans intérêt mais lui il n'avait rien trouvé… Il aurait dû chercher… et s'en mordait à présent les doigts.

Il ne fallait pas énerver une sorcière puissante comme Yuko.

Elle avait alors sourit et dit au ninja

- Et mon cadeau ? … il te reste 5 secondes

…

…

Et les 5 secondes furent écoulées.

… Et un record fut battu. Celui du plus long blanc dans une conversation de tous les mondes réunis… blanc qui se termina sur une phrase inattendue de la sorcière.

- Je te renvoie un « cadeau » MOI par l'intermédiaire de Mokona… profites-en bien !

La visio-connexion éteinte, la boule de poil ouvrit grand la bouche pour ressortir une petite bestiole volante, verte et gluante qui se dirigea vers Kurogané qui sortait déjà son sabre, méfiant.

Il essaya de la garder loin de lui en agitant son arme dans tous les sens mais, rapide, la bêbête se posa sur sa tête…

Et devint molle…

Très molle… tellement molle t flasque qu'elle disparut ne laissant à sa place que du vert fluo… vert fluo qui s'étendit à tous les cheveux du brun qui n'était plus tellement brun mais… vert fluo !

Vert de n'avoir pas renvoyé de cadeau à la sorcière qui en attendait, vert d'avoir été forcé de manger ce gâteau au chocolat, vert d'avoir été viré de son monde par sa princesse…

En fin de compte, il était vert d'être devenu vert…

**Fin du flash-back**

Eh oui ! Il avait gagné hier soir des magnifiques cheveux verts qui juraient affreusement sur lui. Et ça ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu… surtout dans ce monde-ci !

A contrecœur, il se dirigea, fatigué, vers la maison où il entendait déjà les moqueries de certains de ses compagnons…

_Fin du chapitre 01 - A suivre_

* * *

Et voilà chapitre un fini. Némi si tu passes par là (et tu y passeras), tu vois cette fic est parfaitement pour toi lol

…

Navrée pour ce délire… le pire c'est que c'est venu tout seul…allez je vais essayer d'écrire la suite … si vous la voulez of course… quoique non, même sans ça je la ferais quand même lol

PS : je ne sais pas si dans le manga, il lui en enverra un de cadeau à Yuko mais moi j'ai décidé que non c'est plus drôle


	2. Le duo de choc

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Genre : Humour « vert » (pas noir désolé Kuro) et que ça pour l'instant … après je sais pas ça dépendra j'ai pas écrit la suite

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont tous pas à moi mais le monstre vert et flasque lui oui niark niark !

* * *

EyPi contente, EyPi a compris comment on répondait aux reviews ... Happy happy ! 

Je remercie néanmoins ici Calliope la muse, Eternara, Maeve Fantaisie pour leurs commentaires. Merci merci !

* * *

Après un – c'est des paroles et entre « » c'est des pensées.

_Rappel : Kurogané a oublié de renvoyer un cadeau à Yuko qui se venge en lui faisant une teinture « spéciale Wimbledon » (…là c'est la fan de tennis qui ressort lol) dans un monde où le vert n'existe pas.

* * *

_

**Kurogreen - chapitre 02**

Il faisait beau, vraiment beau. Une petite brise légère et agréable venait de se lever.

Kurogané se dirigeait vers la maison où ils s'étaient installés en arrivant dans ce monde. Une belle petite maison avec un jardin (?) sans herbe et plante, mais un jardin quand même. Il entra et fila directement jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'espoir que tous le laisseraient tranquille pour ruminer calmement. Il pourrait ainsi ressasser son malheur et ses idées noires sans être interrompu…

Oui mais c'était sans compter un de ses compagnons qui était heureusement absent quand lui était sorti. Le blond n'avait visiblement pas trop envie de le laisser en paix, trop heureux de revoir son souffre-douleur préféré et de se moquer de ses malheurs.

- KUROGREEEEEEEN !

L'homme ainsi nommé se dépêcha d'enclencher le verrou de la chambre pour échapper à al tornade humaine balayant tout sur son passage avec son sourire envahissant. Le ninja s'assit sur son lit et essaye de ne plus penser aux bruits derrière la porte… bruits qui s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtés… Il ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir un Fye déchaîné lui sauter dessus en hurlant

- Kurogreen il est rentré ! ... Tu avais oublié de verrouiller l'autre porte :P

Humpf, encore ce sale surnom… c'était le p'tit nouveau qu'il lui avait trouvé depuis… ben depuis qu'il était vert… alors il le détestait encore plus que les autres ! Bien plus que les autres Kurotoutou ou Corbac… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour les retrouver ! Le joyeux compagnon tombait mal, Kurogané n'était vraiment pas d'humeur… comme d'habitude me direz-vous, mais non… enfin si :

- Dégages Fye !

- Pauvre petit Kurogreen qui remue du vert dans sa tête !

- …

Fye aurait presque eu pitié de son ami qui affichait un air dépité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui le ninja ténébreux qui grognait mais était toujours en alerte…

- Allez descends tout le monde t'attend en bas !

- …

- Eh boudes pas ! Youhou les autres ! Kurochan il…

- Mais tu vas te la fermer !

- Ouh j'ai peur, j'ai peur !

Fye s'enfuit en courant suivit d'un ninja très énervé (plus que d'habitude j'vous dit) jusqu'au salon où ils tombèrent sur les deux plus jeunes qui tenaient les bagages.

Kurogané s'arrêta d'un coup à cette vue. Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions :

- On part ?

- Oui si tu m'avais laissé finir au lieu de me courir après, tu le saurais.

- Monsieur Fye a trouvé la plume pendant que vous étiez sorti

Le ninja ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de quitter ce monde de fanatiques.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles plus quitter ce monde où tu es une super star ? Nnh ? Tu veux poser pour les magazines ?

- Monsieur Fye…

- Mmh ?

- Je crois que Monsieur Kurogané vous regarde dangereusement…

- Bah c'est les plus gros qui mordent le moins !

Le ninja commençait à voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tellement il en avait marre du blondinet.

« Je vais le tuer »

Il avait énormément,

terriblement,

méchamment envie de le trucider

…

mais il ne mit pas cette macabre pensée en pratique car un autre de ses cauchemars vivants lui détourna l'esprit de cette magnifique idée.

L'autre de ses cauchemars vivants… alias la boule de poil démoniaque sur pattes… alias Mokona…

L'Otre (Mokona ze t'aimee, désolée pour ce surnom horrible) s'approcha de lui sournoisement et monta sur sa tête.

- Eh vires de ma tête ! Ne montes pas sur moi !

Mais Mokona tint bon et ne tomba pas, accroché qu'il était au pauvre ninja et faisant une démonstration digne des plus grands rodéos américains. Il gonfla les joues et … devint aussi vert que les cheveux coupables des maux actuels de sa monture.

- Oh bravo Mokona ! Un vrai caméléon! applaudit Fye

- Eh, eh ! fit la boule ronde en sautant de la tête du ninja et en rejoignant l'épaule du magicien alors qu'il reprenait sa jolie couleur rosée :

- C'est une des 108 techniques de Mokona ! La super-coloration !

Kurogané décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups… en attaquant les deux tant qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre en train de le regarder en souriant…

Il se précipita sabre à la main mais petit Mokona Modoki ouvrit grand la bouche et les aspira tous les quatre histoire de clôturer leur petite querelle en laissant un ninja énervé.

Kurogané sentit le bras de Fye le tenir afin de les forcer à rester tous les uns contre les autres pour ne pas être séparés à l'arrivée.

¤

Plus de monde sans vert ! Oh que notre ninja fétiche était heureux ! Il pouvait aller dans la rue sans que les gens ne le regardent comme s'il était un dieu vivant, voulant le toucher afin de constater la couleur de ses cheveux, ou ouvrant la bouche de béatitude devant lui !

…

Bon c'est sûr, il ne s'y habituerait jamais mais c'était toujours mieux que dans l'autre monde… et puis ça ne serait quand même pas permanent… si ?

La sorcière des dimensions n'oserait quand même lui infliger ça à vie ?

Il avait bien morflé dans le monde précédent ça devrait lui suffire comme basse vengeance… Aussi Kurogané attendait patiemment sa délivrance. Pour l'instant il pouvait souffler, rares devaient être les mondes où les gens arboraient tout et n'importe quoi comme couleur de cheveux… d'ailleurs c'était bizarre… le ninja ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de naître en étant brun avec des raies arc-en-ciel ou avec diverses zébrures rose et bleu… bah au moins il ne faisait pas étranger comme ça… quelques personnes lui avait même demandé comment il avait fait pour avoir un si beau vert… vraiment étrange…

CLAC !

Il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant ses pensées étaient coupées par le duo de choc (faut-il préciser qui…) arrivant dans la cuisine en chuchotant et en se chamaillant pour savoir qui lui dirait une chose qu'il n'avait, là tout de suite pas envie d'entendre… Ce fut le blondinet qui gagna et dit en lui sautant limite dessus :

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut autant que le premier...

Némi...vu que c'est ton cadeau j'essaierais de faire ce que tu m'a demandé mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...

Merci à tous de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici


	3. Cadeaux & co

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Genre : Humour « vert »

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à mouaaaaaaaa ! TT

§§§ Je remercie Maeve Fantaisie pour sa review. §§§

Je poste le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui même si je voulais le faire que ce week-end mais bon Japan Expo oblige vous l'avez plus tôt .

* * *

_Rappel : Kurogané a oublié de renvoyer un cadeau à Yuko qui se venge en lui offrant une chevelure verte. Et Fye et Mokona qui lui en amènent un autre de cadeau…_

_

* * *

_

**Kurogreen - chapitre 03**

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Kurogané fronça un sourcil. Le magicien avait son grand sourire bêta d'imprimé sur son visage. La boule de poil était posée sur la tête du blond et sautillait de joie en bougeant ses (adorables) oreilles.

Le ninja regarda d'un air méfiant la boite que lui tendait Fye.

Son deuxième sourcil descendit au niveau du premier alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- C'est quoi ?

Visiblement, il avait posé la bonne question car le sourire de son compagnon s'agrandit encore plus (si, si c'est possible).

- C'est le meilleur cadeau du monde ! Il est fait pour toi. Il dit quoi le Kuro-chan à son petit Fye chéri qui lui a trouvé, hein ?

- …

- Oh tu as perdu ta voix tellement tu es ému !

- Fye… c'est quoi ? coupa le ninja alors que le blond tournait autour de lui mimant une danse de la victoire.

- Hum ? De quoi ?

- C'est quoi CE TRUC ?

- Oh ça ? Juste une coloration pour cheveux.

¤

_Un peu plus tard ... _

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va me faire redevenir brun ?

- D'après Mokona, c'est très courant dans son monde à lui. Moi je ne savais même pas que cela existait. Shaolan et Sakura ne connaissaient pas non plus.

- Alors on ne peut que suivre les dires de la boule de poil c'est ça?

- Euh … oui en quelque sorte

Il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

Vraiment.

Pas.

Rassuré.

DU TOUT.

Il aurait bien voulu avoir son sabre sous la main pour pouvoir menacer Fye juste au cas où. Mais une telle arme n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de bain.

Quoique… là où est un ninja, un sabre doit être à portée de bras.

… ça ferait un bon proverbe ça tiens… pour avoir une excuse pour le prendre avec lui la prochaine fois.

Prochaine fois ?

Non il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois vu qu'une fois son problème réglé, il n'aura plus jamais à supporter ça.

- Par contre, Mokona m'a dit qu'il fallait le refaire souvent surtout vu la différence qu'il y a entre le brun corbeau ta … couleur naturelle.

Mais c'est qu'il s'amusait le blondinet. Et à ses dépens comme d'habitude.

Sa « couleur naturelle », il lui en ferait manger. Il…

Attendez ! Il avait dit "souvent" ?

- Sursautes pas comme ça ! J'vais en mettre partout sinon ! Il paraît que ça tache en plus !

- Tu viens de dire que c'était temporaire ce truc ?

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Les cheveux ça repousse et puis, ça part peut-être un peu à chaque fois que tu te laves, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.

Kurogané se sentait las. Déjà qu'il était pas rassuré et vraiment pas à l'aise, torse nu assis bêtement sur un tabouret, mais si en plus ça servait à rien ou presque.

- De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que maintenant.

Mouais il avait pas tord le Fye sur ce coup là. Pire que vert fluo, il voyait pas (surtout dans le monde précédent... argh mauvais souvenirs).

- Quoique... t'es mignon aussi en vert. Ca te rend moins méchant.

Euh… il venait de dire quoi là ?

Le brun (plus vraiment brun) n'avait pas entendu la deuxième phrase tellement concentré qu'il était sur la première où il s'était arrêté.

Il était quoi en vert ? Mignon ? ... Il y avait de quoi être étonné.

Et le pire, c'était que le blond semblait s'être rendu compte de son inattention passagère et de ses réflexions internes, vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait joyeusement.

Pour une fois qu'il ne souriait pas comme un idiot.

Kuro le voyait bien dans le miroir juste en face d'eux.

Rien n'avait changé à part le petit sourire carnassier de Fye et l'air ahuri qu'il voyait sur son propre visage.

Il reprit son allure grave normale et continua à regarder fixement le blond travailler sur sa tête.

¤

Ca faisait longtemps maintenant que le blond était sur ce même bout de cuir chevelu. Non, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain plutôt.

A deux dans la mini salle, il commençait à faire chaud. Surtout que la fenêtre restait désespérément fermée. De la buée se formait petit à petit sur le miroir cachant l'image du blond à Kurogané ne lui laissant que la sensation des doigts gantés sur sa tête.

…

Doigts qui ne bougeaient plus

- Fye ?

- …

- Fye ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui ?

- Tu as finis ?

- Oui, oui maintenant, il faut attendre.

- …

Le silence retomba dans la salle d'eau. Fye était toujours dans le dos de Kurogané et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Mais cela gênait le brun de ne pas l'avoir de visu.

Pourquoi? Il savait pas mais il préférait le voir.

Aussi essaya-t-il de se retourner calmement. Malgré la lenteur de ses gestes, la serviette posée jusque là sur ses épaules tomba à terre, juste aux pieds de son ami lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec celui-ci.

Le blond avait son air sérieux mais pas triste des grands jours malgré le sourire très discret qui s'étirait au coin de ses lèvres.

Pas vraiment un sourire.

Juste un léger retroussement des lèvres vers le haut.

Etait-ce un vrai sourire ?

Etait-ce la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment sourire Fye ?

Tout à ses pensées, Kurogané ne vit pas le blond ramasser la serviette.

Il sursauta quand la main de l'autre s'approcha de son épaule.

- Attend, je te la remet

- Mmh

Il laissa le blond lui passer la serviette autour du cou même s'il le trouvait …près. Trop près.

Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette salle de bain.

Fye se rassit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il était en face de lui cette fois-ci.

Un petit silence se ré-installa.

Et puis allez savoir à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux à ce moment précis en se regardant tout en étant ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que d'un coup, Fye se mit à sourire.

Mais d'un sourire comme d'habitude.

- Bon il est temps de rincer je pense !

Oh non !

Kurogané avait limite oublié le pourquoi du comment ils étaient là.

Pendant que le blond se réoccupait de sa tête, il angoissait. Mais un peu seulement.

Un ninja ne peut avoir pas peur juste pour des cheveux.

… mais une petite angoisse ça il peut se le permettre quand même…

¤

Le magicien, l'air fier de lui et de son travail, le traîna ensuite dans le salon vers les autres qui le regardèrent en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Tadam ! Il est pas beau notre Kuro national?

Lui-même ne s'était pas encore vu... et vu leur tête, il aurait peut-être du avant d'oser sortir.

- Quoi ? C'est toujours vert ?

- Non. C'est brun Monsieur Kurogané mais… en partie.

En partie ? Comment ça en partie ?

Après les choses capillaires bizarres qu'il avait vu dans ce monde, il avait très peur de ce « en partie ».

Il courut devant un miroir suivit de près par un Fye et par un Mokona de bonne humeur.

Oui.

Il était redevenu brun… en partie. C'était le mot.

On pouvait voir des petites mèches vertes par-ci par-là.

- Alors c'est réussi non ? Il était bien mon cadeau hein ? demanda un Fye tout souriant

…

Avant que le ninja ne puisse répondre en grognant, il sentit une boule de poil lui sauter sur la tête. Oh non pas encore une de ses 108 techniques !

- Pyuuuuu ! Fye t'es trop doué pour rater des bouts. Tu pensais à quoi ? questionna la bestiole ronde en tenant dans sa petite papatte une mèche verte.

…

Moment de blanc

…

Décidément c'était le jour des silences.

Mokona tout content de son effet, repartit vers les gamins laissant les deux carpes tranquilles alors que Kurogané se sentait sourire un petit peu maintenant que sa colère était retombée.

- Euh, c'est un p'tit peu raté … mais la prochaine fois ce sera mieux. Je réussirais bien un jour.

- Ouais !

- C'est vrai tu m'en veux pas ? Youhou ! Kuro-chan il aime mon cadeau !

Oui il avait apprécié son cadeau. Il se préférait largement brun même si il y avait encore quelques bouts de vert… mais après tout n'était-il pas mignon quand même avec du vert.

Et puis ça ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça de devoir le refaire souvent.

Il arrêterait de sursauter, laisserait toujours la fenêtre fermée, ferait tomber la serviette et n'amènerait jamais son sabre en plus.

Finalement, il devrait chercher un beau cadeau pour Yuko. Elle le méritait.

Il profitait pleinement lui, de celui qu'elle venait de lui envoyé.

_**FIN de Kurogreen !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà c'est finiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut à tous ! ... Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit changement de ton mais j'espère que cela ne choque pas trop ! Bon j'ai tenu promesse Némi, il y a un petit peu de KuroFye... quasi rien je sais, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire un peu plus... peut-être un jour

Merci d'avoir lu mes délires capillaires et j'espère que ma "description" de la coloration est pas trop mauvaise pour le peu que j'ai mis mais bon je ne me suis jamais teint les cheveux moua ...

Bye bye

EyPi , fanfikeuse contente d'avoir fini ce cadeau

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
